kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuki
was a Kamen Rider and an antagonist of the Kamen Rider Hibiki movie'' Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. History Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki where an Oni named Kabuki charged at a Makamou. Kabuki kept dodging the Kaendaishou's attack and transformed his Onsa to an Onsaken. They duelled for awhile until Kabuki buried it by collapsing a small roof on it and it turned to dust. The villagers thanked him and Kabuki told them the Makamou would not appear any more so they could relax. They were poor people and offered him some some sweet potatoes as thanks. Kabuki was annoyed but he then saw a hungry boy and asked if he wanted it.The boy nodded and ran up to get it, but his mother interrupted him and slapped the vegetable away, which surprised Asumu who was looking at them. The mother had forbidden her son to eat it as an Oni had touched it. Kabuki became gloomy from the incident, but Kazue stepped forward and asked for his help. Asumu looked suspiciously on him when Kabuki asked who they were. Kazue and Hinaka told him of how they need help with the Orochi, and Kabuki said it had been inevitable that he would have to fight it. But right now he could not defeat it. Suddenly the little boy from before appeared and Kabuki happily gave him the vegetable. He told him to eat it in secret so that his mother did not find out. He turned to them and said it was time for them to head of. Hinako asked to where and Kabuki flipped her on the forehead, asking if she did not want to defeat Orochi. Kazue asked what he meant, and he said that as he could not defeat it himself, there was no rush. He only needed to assemble some comrades as saving people was an Oni's duty after all. They headed to an old shack in a barren area and Kabuki informed them it was Hibiki who lived there. Asumu remarked on the name, and Kabuki said he was a little weird, but good and almost retired from being an Oni. He called out to Hibiki and just as he was about to open the door they were blasted backwards by a shock-wave. Hibiki came running out of the smoke and laughed as he said he had tried to make a new weapon but it failed. Asumu recognised him as his brother's teacher, whom he blamed for his brother's death. Asumu glared at him, but Hibiki did not recognise him and asked if there was something wrong. The boy ran away but Hinako, Kazue and Kabuki followed him. When they caught up to him they asked what was wrong, and he told them Hibiki was responsible for his brother's death. Kabuki said that Hibiki would not kill a human, but Asumu said it was true. Hibiki called for the boy and said he remembered him as Takeshi's little brother. He asked if he still held a grudge against him and said that such thinking was bad as it would be better to look forward. Asumu became furious and yelled at him to shut up and that he hated him. Kabuki held him back as the boy said he did not want any help from Hibiki. Hibiki asked what he was talking about and Kabuki explained he was gathering comrades to defeat Orochi. The Oni said there were plenty of Oni beside him, and he had quit already as it was a lot of trouble. He then went to fry some fish, while Asumu glared at him in anger. Kabuki led Asumu, Hinako and Kazue to a large town where they stopped for lunch. Asumu was still upset and was not eating, so Kabuki asked why. The boy said he did not want it, but Kabuki called it a waste and shoved it all into Asumu's mouth. Hinako asked if Kabuki was comforting the boy, but the Oni shrugged it of. He teased Asumu a little and the boy spit the food out on him, which made the sisters laugh. Asumu said it was enough as they needed to find more Oni. Kabuki told him to calm down as they were going to meet one soon. He led them through a busy street and pointed towards a large castle which was their destination. He said the one who lived there was the most prominent of the Oni., by helping in a war he became a Daimyō. They were granted an audience with him, and bowed their heads as he entered the room. The Daimyo known as Ibuki told them to not be so formal and to raise their heads. Kabuki laughed and asked what Ibuki was wearing. Ibuki was happy to see him, and Kabuki approached him while asking for his help as an Oni. Ibuki's retainers did not like it, and one got close to Kabuki and called him rude. Kabuki reacted by instinct and hit him which made the retainer call for the guards. Kabuki was about to face them when Ibuki told them to calm down. He confessed that he had become bored of the dull daimyo lifestyle, and in response cut of his hair. The retainers panicked as their lord was breaking tradition, so Ibuki beat the ones who tried to stop him. Ibuki dashed out from the castle together with Kabuki, Asumu, Hinako and Kazue while the retainers called out for their lord. Without Hibiki, the group moves on to find the next Oni; Ibuki. They find Ibuki, or Prince Ibuki as he is known in this time, inside a castle filled with women, guards and advisers. Bored with his life as a feudal lord, Ibuki quickly takes care of his court and leaves with the group. The group then heads on to a small temple, where they find a meditating man who resembles Zanki. Ibuki says that he is a great and wise buddhist priest named Touki, but Kabuki doesn't believe this and throws a rock at Touki without him knowing to test him. Touki stops the rock in mid air and returns it right back at Kabuki's head, joining the group without much of a fight. Kabuki took them next to a temple shrine in where a monk sat praying. Kabuki called him an idiot for always praying. Ibuki revealed that the monk was called Touki and had practised Buddhism before becoming an Oni, but Kabuki scoffed at the notion of Buddhism. Kabuki decided to test him and threw a large rock at the praying monk, but it was stopped mid-air and sent back at Kabuki who fell backwards. Touki stood up and asked if he saw his ability of the mind. If they trained, such a thing would be easy for them as well. He then said it was time to go and Kabuki asked where. Touki replied that he just had heard Buddha's voice saying it was the time for battle and that they were offering a girl to the Makamou. Kabuki and Ibuki thought they might have a chance to defeat Orochi now and asked Asumu and the women to take them to their village. When they arrived, Tobei agreed to switch Hitoe out with Ibuki in order to draw out the Douji and Hime. The plan was however a failure, as the strength of the Orochi easily overpowered the three Oni. The Oni then try to trick the Makamou by setting Ibuki up as the sacrifice in Hitomi's place. After finding out it was all a trick, the Makamou then attack Ibuki, who is quickly aided by Kabuki and Touki. Touki makes quick work of the attacks with his freezing power. Orochi then shows up and forces the Oni to leave the battle and receive a cold welcome from the villagers for making the situation worse for them. Realizing their strength is not great enough yet, the group sets out to gain more partners. They meet Kirameki, a fish-themed Oni who seems rather useless at first but joins anyway. Next the group make a stop in a village where Asumu is attacked by a group of Samurai. Hibiki, who has been following the group, quickly jumps in and saves him without Asumu seeing anything thanks to his head being under a bucket. Asumu followed Kabuki, Touki and Ibuki as they talked about how they had underestimated the Orochi. Kabuki stopped and asked if it really was okay to leave the villagers with the Makamou. Touki said that it could not be helped as they were lacking in power. Suddenly Kirameki came flying on a kite, and thanked them for waiting on him. He was enthusiastic to defeat some Makamou but Ibuki told him that they had already lost to it. It was a let-down for Kirameki who had been on his way as soon as he heard that Oni were gathering. He said they should try again as it would go well with him there. Kabuki agreed but Touki was opposed as Kirameki was a coward. Kirameki became nervous as Ibuki asked what Touki meant. The monk told him of how he had fought an Ittanmomen with him in the past, and Kirameki had run away in the middle of the battle. He tried to make an excuse so Touki asked why he never came back, but the Oni said he simply got lost. Kabuki got tired of their squabble and said it was enough, as it nevertheless was better that he was there with them now. Kirameki agreed and said they should gather more members. Kabuki exclaimed it was time to fight again. Asumu followed Kabuki, Ibuki, Touki and Kirameki to where he accidentally bumped into several who became angry and tossed him aside. A woman tried to stand up for Asumu but was hit as well. Just as they said they were going to skin Asumu, they were doused in water and Asumu got a bucket on his head. An unknown man challenged the Rōnin and easily defeated them. He disappeared before Asumu was able to get the bucket of his head, and the woman came back to see if he was alright. He lost track of the Oni and returned home in defeat. Eventually Kabuki came back with several more Oni such as Nishiki, Habataki and Todoroki. Asumu ran in to the communal house and was happy to see that they had returned. Kabuki was happy and said that they would be able to win this time with so many comrades. The village leaders continued to protest, but stopped when Kabuki, Kirameki and Touki glared at them. The villagers changed subject and headed out to find Hitoe and proceed with the sacrifice. The seven Oni were sitting in the community house in the evening when the villagers had lit fire to the house. The villagers yelled at them to come out which they did after breaking down the doors. Tobei tried to stop the villagers and yelled at them for what they had done. Asumu and Hinako watched as the house burned down. The next morning the house was all burnt down and the villagers had armed themselves against the Oni. Kabuki demanded to know why they had intended by burning them alive. One villager told him the Oni were killers, and several more agreed. Tobei stood in between and said the ones who lit the fire were the killers and demanded to know what the villagers meant. They revealed that several villagers had been attacked by an Oni, and Hitoe had seen it all. They also found a weapon at the scene and threw the Ongekisankaku on the ground. Ibuki recognised it as Nishiki's weapon, and the Oni did agree that it was his weapon. Asumu asked what was going on as Nishiki said someone had stolen his weapon. Nishiki would steal, but never kill people. The villagers called him a liar and said they were an enemy of the humans, just like the Makamou. Kirameki yelled at them when suddenly he was forced to deflect a bamboo spear. Another villager stabbed him in the leg, and the other villagers started attacking the Oni. Touki was stabbed, and Nishiki was cut which made him angry and he started to punch the attackers. Kabuki told him to stop and reminded him of their duty to not hurt humans. The villagers started throwing rocks at them while telling them to leave. Hinako and Tobei tried to stop the villagers, but Kirameki and Touki had had enough and were going to punish them. The villagers became frightened and Nishiki started approaching them in anger. The three were stopped by the other Oni, and Kabuki reminded them that they were not allowed to hurt the humans. All seven Oni transformed and started attacking each other. Asumu was trying to tell them to stop fighting, but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Hibiki came riding on a horse and rode straight into the fight, blocking everyone. He wondered what was wrong with them and jokingly said he got lost on a walk and ended up there. Hibiki greeted Asumu when he saw the boy. Kazue suddenly came running and told Asumu that Hitoe's condition was getting worse. The mark on Hitoe's hand had grown larger and was causing the girl more pain. Asumu and Kabuki told her to hang in there. Kabuki said he should call for Hibiki, but Asumu refused. Kabuki retorted that Hibiki might be able to do something as the sickness was from the Makamou's curse. Kabuki yelled that it was for her sake and Asumu reluctantly ran of. The Oni tended to her and told her it would be okay. The Oni had gathered outside the village and Kirameki commented how stupid it was for them to fight amongst themselves. Touki agreed and said his training was clearly lacking. Asumu came running and begged Hibiki to come and help him with Hitoe. Asumu and Hibiki came running in and saw Kabuki strangling Hitoe, but let her go when he realised they were there. The boy wondered what was going on. And Hitoe revealed that it was he who killed the villagers. Hibiki demanded to know what was going on, but Kabuki laughed. Kabuki revealed that he was trying to make the villagers hate the Oni even more so that the Oni would start fighting amongst themselves. If Hibiki had not arrived he would probably have accomplished that. Hibiki did not understand and asked what his objective was. Kabuki revealed that he was to kill all of the Oni in order to become a Makamou. Hibiki was confused, and Asumu reminded him of the time they first met and Kabuki was fighting a Makamou. Kabuki vaguely remembered it and he introduced them to her once more. Behind them appeared the Kaendaishou, and the Oni revealed it was all an act, as he had grown tired of the foolishness of adults. No matter how hard he had worked for them they always looked down on him and mocked him. To get revenge on those corrupted humans he would become a Makamou. Asumu was in disbelief and Kabuki told the Makamou to attack them. The Kaendaishou attacked and Hibiki started wrestling with it. Asumu grabbed Kabuki and demanded to know what he meant by attacking them. The Oni scoffed at him for thinking they were on the same side and pushed him against the wall. Hitoe tried to intervene but was pushed aside as the Oni said he hated humans. Hibiki threw Kabuki away but was knocked through a wall by the Kaendaishou. Habataki and Todoroki came running so Kabuki and the Makamou ran away. Hibiki made a concoction for Hitoe which cured her of her sickness, but the mark remained,Asumu and Hitoe were out walking when he remarked that he still could not believe that Kabuki had tried to attack him. He jokingly said an Oni was an Oni after all and not a human. Asumu decided to give the blade to Hibiki and headed of to his house. As he arrived he saw that Kabuki and the Kaendaishou was attacking Hibiki, but his arrival interrupted the battle. He pulled out the blade and walked towards Hibiki. Kabuki found it interesting that the boy would take his revenge for his brother. Asumu won over his anger however and gave the blade to Hibiki. Kabuki was surprised as Asumu told Hibiki to fight, as it was what his brother Takeshi would have wanted. Hibiki then noticed that his name was inscribed on the sword. Kabuki called it foolish and attacked them. Asumu told Hibiki to fight and he eventually had a change of heart and transformed. He started dueling with Kabuki and the Makamou. He eventually suceeded in disarming the Kaendaishou, but the Makamou took ahold of his arms and held them down with overpowering strength. The Makamou was about to bite him when Hibiki used his Kihōjutsu: Onibi which blew the head of the Kaendaishou. The Makamou crumbled to dust as Hibiki prepared himself for Kabuki who said he was not as weak as the Makamou. Asumu watched as Kabuki sent out his Charcoal gray Crow Disc Animal, which turned giant and dragged Hibiki along the ground and of a cliff. The Oni used his own Rock crimson Lion Disc Animal which brought him safely down, which allowed him to send out a giant Madder Hawk which was able to defeat the crow. Kabuki grabbed a hold of Hibiki and pulled him of the lion. He was able to slash Hibiki with his Onsaken, and as Hibiki tried to retaliate, he blocked him with an umbrella, which allowed him to stab and slash Hibiki. The Echo Oni made some space between them as blood dripped from his wound. Kabuki charged at him to give the final blow, but while Kabuki repeated his block and thrust attack, Hibiki dodged it and hit Kabuki with several whacks of his Ongekibou. Kabuki untransformed as he fell to the ground, defeated. Hibki untransformed as well and ran to Asumu who was calling him and they both left to save Hitoe. When they left, Hitotsumi walked up to Kabuki's body and said he thought Asumu was a cheeky kid and that he was going to take a bite out of him. Kabuki grabbed his ankle and told him to not touch the kid. Hitotsumi called him a fool for believing he could be turned into a Makamou. Hitostumi then started to devour Kabuki, killing him. S.I.C. Hero Saga Seven Ogres Kabuki does not appear in Seven Ogres,but is mentioned by Hibiki and the others oni Sengoku Riders,when a Hitotsumi recently revived diguise your form. Kamen Rider Decade Faiz High School's Phantom Thief In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend summons Kabuki alongside with Kamen Rider Rey in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of ''Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons Kabuki alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, Kabuki's Gōka Kenran is depicted as a gong-like attack, possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! Kamen Rider Kabuki appears with Verde,SkyRider and Agito Burning Form,according by Momotaros Kabuki is consider the devil rider. Type48. - Searching for a Great Treasure Over the Match! Kamen Rider Kabuki appears with New Den-O,Hibiki and J ,according by Kivat-bat the 3rd Kabuki is consider the devil rider. Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Kabuki appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Kabuki appears as support character when kamen Rider Diend using Gekijyouban in Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Gōka Kenran. chibigoudan.JPG|All Riders summoned by Gekijyouban alllfinishjchibi.JPG|All Riders Finishers Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Kabuki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Kabuki appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. g8947355.jpg Personality and Traits Kabuki is a Taiko Oni and is one of the antagonists in the movie, having double-crossed Asumu and the others into believing he cares for humans (as per his staged fight with a Makamou). He also caused trouble among the seven Oni when they were accused of attacking humans (with Nishiki's weapons found beside a murdered man, while it was actually him who committed it). He revealed that he was disillusioned with his relation with humans because no matter how hard he fights and risks his life for them, they just call him an Oni, a monster, or an animal. Thus he forms a pact with the Makamou to become one of them. He has a soft spot, however, for children because even upon his defeat by Hibiki and death at the hands of Hitotsumi, he pleads for Asumu's safety. Kabuki comes from (now is ), also likes to using English languages such as "diet", "rebound", "roger", "the end" and "chance". Oni Form Kabuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 5 sunKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. (approx. 227.3 cm., one say 225 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-034.) *'Rider Weight': 44 kan (165 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 50 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. Kamen Rider Kabuki is an Oni of . His Oni form has a motif. It has an asymmetric design that implies the duality of a traitor, besides this Oni form, unlike others, has the most outstanding horns, even its design is different from the other Oni Riders. Appearances:Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki , Decade Episode 10 , Treasure de End Pirates, Special Event. Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa: A black makeover tuning fork transformation device. *Ongekikou: A taiko buckle. *Karakuri Animals: Kabuki's disc-like support robots. Weapons *Meitō - Onsaken: The Henshin Onsa's sword form. *Ongekibou - Ressui: A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapons. Oni Techniques Besides expert in Kenjutsu (剣術, lit. "Sword Technique"), Kamen Rider Kabuki also using various Oni techniques to summon weapon during attack. This weapons are quite different from ordinary Ongeki weapons. *'Kibenjutsu' (鬼鞭術 lit. "Demon Whipping Technique"): Kabuki summon the weapon-like rope wrapped in green cloth with golden bell. Used to pulling the enemy and making a joint attack with Onsaken. *'Kisanjutsu' (鬼傘術 lit. "Demon Umbrella Technique"): Kabuki summon the defensive umbrella (with traditional Japanese umbrella style). It can be used with Onsaken to making a sudden stab attack. KabukiBellChain.png|Kabuki's Kibenjutsu. KabukiRessuiGasaUmbrella.png|Kabuki's Kisanjutsu. Ongeki Finisher * : Kabuki's Ongeki Finisher. First seen in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. The green aura of his mitsudomoe-like symbol of Oni rotate and enlarge in front of him. After that, Kabuki beating that symbol with his Ressui, then it is launched towards the enemy. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'KamenRide: Kabuki': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Kabuki. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Kabuki. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Kabuki was portrayed by in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. Toshinobu Matsuo previously played Yoshimasa Morishita/Armadillo Orphnoch in episode 17 of Kamen Rider 555. In Kamen Rider Kabuki's appearance in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, his suit actor was . Etymology *The word kabuki is written today with the characters 3 , the graphs ka-bu meaning "song and dance" and ki meaning "skill, or. skilled person." Conception Notes *In the movie, Kamen Rider Kabuki is the only exclusive Rider shown using his Karakuri Animal. *Kabuki is the first Oni Rider that is a Villain, since the majority of Oni Riders are either Hero or Antihero. **The second evil Oni Rider is Jacky Zhang (Kamen Rider Jaki). **The third evil Oni Rider is Mutsuko Murashima (Kamen Rider Mujaki). *Kabuki is the third Kamen Rider in the Heisei-Era that is a traitor **the first was Kamen Rider G4 , the second Kamen Rider Glaive & the last Kamen Rider Rey. *Kamen Rider Kabuki is the sixth villain Rider in the Kamen Rider Movies, in the Heisei Era. *Kamen Rider Kabuki makes another appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he was summon by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with "Gekijouban" (translation is Movie) Attack Ride Card alongside with other 7 Riders: Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Arc, and Kamen Rider Skull. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 10: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ **Type46. - The Lucky Food of the Boy is Refined! **Type48. - Searching for a Great Treasure Over the Match! * Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event }} See also *Hitotsumi -Imitation of Kamen Rider Kabuki in Kamen Rider Hibiki: Seven Ogres Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Hibiki Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Revived Riders